Hidden Talent
by JediAsh
Summary: Ahsoka has a hidden talent which she has told no one. She loves to dance...street stlye. The biggest compition in the galaxy is going to take place and Ahsoka has a team to compete with...only problem is Skyguy and Padme have ither ideas for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. All characters and references go to George Lucas. **

Hey….I'm JediAsh new to fan fiction and this is my first story, try not to hate so much. Thanks and I hope you enjoy my story! ^-^

**Chapter 1: Another Me**

"Come on Ahsoka! You know you want to go tonight!" said Marci (Ahsoka's new friend she met on Courusant while patrolling the city Underworld)

"I'm not sure I can", said Ahsoka sitting on a bench just outside the Temple doors.

"Come on. All the best dancers in the Galaxy are going to be there, and well, frankly Ahsoka, you've got some serious moves. We need you on our team. You're not doing anything here in the Temple anyway. You said you were on a meditative retreat. Come on don't be such a coward"

"I am not a coward!" exclaimed Ahsoka rising from the bench.

Marci stepped back and retorted, "Then prove it Jedi"

"I will! I'll be there tonight count on it Marci," said Ahsoka as she shook his hand and headed back into the temple.

"I'll see you there Soka"

Ahsoka continued on to her room. She hated when other people called her Soka, only Master Plo was allowed to call her that, _"Whatever"_ she thought and continued on walking.

"Hey Snips!" a voice called Ahsoka across the hallway. She knew who it was because well, who else ever called her Snips?

"Hey Skyguy," Ahsoka said without turning her head around.

"Where are you headed to?"

"Oh, no where really, just going to my room" Ahsoka said.

"Huh you're usually on your way to the dojo. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine master I just forgot my shoto in my room so I was going to go and get it." Ahsoka felt no need to carry her shoto around the temple so she usually kept it in her room.

"I see, soooo…do you have anything planed for tonight?" asked Anakin

"Not really," lied Ahsoka

"Good, because Padme invited both of us to dinner tonight. I'm not sure where, she said it was a surprise."

"Oh, I…uh….I…" she couldn't tell him the truth because well, he never knew about her hidden talent. Let alone did he know she snuck out of the temple to compete from time to time.

"What is it Ahsoka?"

"Um….nothing….uhh what time are we going at?"

"Padme said we should meet her at about nine at her apartment. She also said we should dress a bit classy so wear the red dress you have ok?"

"Uh! Alright." Ahsoka hated that dress. She had received it for a mission on Corellia where she was a decoy for the Togruta people. Anyway, Ahsoka continued to her room. As soon as she got into her room she punched the wall. Not to hard, but hard enough to slightly bruise her hand.

"Crap! What am I going to do? There's gotta be a way I can do both. I just have to think of a plan."

**Later that day**

Ahsoka stayed in her room for a while thinking of a plan to attend both the dinner and the competition. How would she pull this off? I mean she was good at thinking up plans but this time she wasn't sure she could. "Come on Ahsoka think," she told herself. "Aww! I can't think of anything!" Ahsoka yelled. She got up from her bed and made her way to the training dojo.

There were many dojos to chose from but Ahsoka perfered the last one. The reason was because it was all the way at the end of the hall and hardly anyone used it. It was too far back and the others were rarely in use, a perfect place for her to just be herself. Ahsoka made sure no one saw her and she entered. She started a program that simulated Courusants city streets, then she palyed some music. Free-style was Ahsoka's best style because she could do every style there was. Ahsoka took a deep breath, exhaled and began to move her body. She started of with a little bit of ticking then shifted into tutting. Pretty soon she began to break dance. Flying through the streets was amazing. Dancing mixed with free running was the best combination in the world, and being a Jedi made it much better. She lost herself for about a good 3 hours. Finally she stopped, sweating and full of energy for tonight.

"What time is it?" she asked herself. A droid came and told her the time was 8:20..."Shit! Im going to be late and I havent come up with a plan yet. No time for that, I have to go!" she said and ran out the door to go change.

**Back in Ahsoka's Room**

"What am I going to wear? Oh! Where the heck is that red dress? Found it, now what am I taking for later on? Hmm...I'll just wear my shorts underneath and my shirt too. Okay, as for shoes...umm...Ill just take a bag and leave it in the speeder. Hopefully no one will jack it." As Ahsoka started packing her comlink went off.

"Ahsoka where are you? Im at the speeder now waiting on you," said Anakin.

"Be right there master," answered Ahsoka and ended the transmission,"well, time to see if I can actually pull this off."

**In the hanger**

**"**It's about time you got here Snips" said Anakin. He had on a black suit and a tie.

"Well don't you look fancy?" Ahsoka giggled. She hasn't seen Anakin in somthing like this before so it was kind of funny.

"Laugh it up Ahsoka. At least im not the one in a dress!" Anakin laughed.

"Hey! If I wasn't in a dress I'd have been here sooner!"

"This is a special occasion, so you have to look your best"

"Which reminds me. How long do you think this will take?"

"I don't know. It all depends on the senator and the dinner service tonight. But if all goes good, we should be home by about 11"

"Eleven? Oh...I...uh..."

"Whats wrong Snips? Everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah everythings fine master don't worry."

"Then lets start heading to the Senator Amidallas appartment"

"Okay," said Ahsoka getting into the speeder. Her shoto was tucked away safely, and her shoes were neatly put into her bag, the speeder lifted into the air Ahsoka wondered if she would make it to the battle on time.


	2. Chapter 2

Short chapter for now but don't worry I'll update it real soon! Sorry for the short chapter again.

Chapter 2: Surprise!

Anakin and Ahsoka finally arrived at Padme's apartment. Ahsoka felt funny walking around in a dress, everyone was staring at her. 'Just keep it cool Ahsoka and keep walking,' she told herself. She found a clock hanging on a wall they passed as they walked to Padme's room. It was 9:00 exactly; I hope this doesn't take long. If anything I could probably leave early telling Master Skywalker that I have some important business back at the temple. Yeah that could work, great plan Ahsoka, great plan.

They finally made it to the senators' room. Just then a wave of people jumped out at Ahsoka and yelled, "Surprise!" What was all this? Did she win some kind of award, or did they mistake her for someone else?

"What is all this?" asked Ahsoka

"It's your party Snips. Today's your 17th birthday, remember?" Anakin told Ahsoka, who was still in shock. Ahsoka forgot about her birthday, and even her own age. This party was for her? Great, now how was she going to get away on time? Ahsoka stood there for a long time still in shock, 'My birthday? I can't remember the last time I even had a birthday, let alone a party.'

"Snips are you okay? You seem a little startled. Too much of a surprise for you?" asked Anakin.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry master I just can't believe you did all this for me. Thank you"

"Of course Snips, this is your day, now go and great your guests"

Ahsoka walked off into the crowd of people in Padme's apartment. She didn't recognize some of the guests but greeted them anyway. The people who attended her party were all Senators, some close with Ahsoka and some who were complete strangers. As the time went by Ahsoka was getting more worried about the battle. "I have to find a way out of here," she mumbled to herself. She made her way across the living room and into the bathroom where she pulled out her com-link. "Marci come in, this is Ahsoka." She waited for quite a while before she heard a reply.

"Ahsoka where are you? We need you, we barely got through the first round. We're up at 10:30. This is it, we either win it or lose it all."

"I know! I'll be there. I just need your help getting away from my birthday party," Ahsoka explained.

"It's your birthday? And you want me to help you get away from it? Look Ahsoka I really want to help you but I'm not too anxious to anger your master either."

Ahsoka was running out of time she couldn't stay in there much longer. "Look Marci, this is my only chance to get out of here, are you gonna help me or not?" There was a long pause, "...alright, what's the plan?" Ahsoka quickly explained her plan. When she finished she ended the transmission, flushed the toilet and turned on the sink. After that she exited the bathroom and returned to the party.

10:11

Time was running out and the guests still weren't showing any signs of leaving. Where in the galaxy was Marci? Just as Ahsoka thought Marci wasn't going to show up, the lights in the apartment went out. Everyone was confused and frightened. Then a speeder came hurling in the balcony entrance right into the apartment. The senators began screaming and everyone fell into panic. Just then another speeder crashed into the room. Anakin ignited his lightsaber, protecting the other senators from the rampaging speeders. When Ahsoka went to reach for her own weapons, one of the speeder riders came from behind her and took both her sabers. "Hey!" shouted Ahsoka. "Master I'm going after that scum bag!" She didn't wait for his reply. Ahsoka ran out the building and back to their speeder, then took off after the biker who took her sabers. The speeder she was chancing rounded a corner and landed. Ahsoka did the same and got out. "Alright sleemo, give me back my lightsabers and I promise I won't hurt you to bad."

"Oh come on Ahsoka, is that any way to treat your hero!" laughed Marci as he tossed Ahsoka her lightsabers.

"Shut up! Haha! Well, shall we get going?"

"What about your speeder?"

"It'll be fine come on; we're going to be late."

"Right, let's get going," said Marci as he turned on the speeder and they both flew off to the underworld.

**10:26 **

Time was running out and Marci was pushing his speeder to its absolute limit. They raced through Corusants night skies, nearly crashed at least five times, but they were determined to get to the Underworld battle on time.

"Marci hurry up! We only have 4 minutes to get there!"

"Relax Ahsoka, they still need to introduce us and besides Kix and Lang got this covered, at least for our first turn. Their doing their duplicate routine which should buy us enough time to get there."  
"They perfected the duplicate routine? Wow that's amazing, last time I saw it, it looked like shit. Haha sorry."

"It's cool, well we've improved a lot since you've been gone Ahsoka, we even have a few new members."  
"Sweet, but let's discuss this later on.

"Why?"

"Marci were here!"

Marci and Ahsoka quickly got out of the speeder and rushed to the club were the battle was being held. They quickly ran to the back entrance to get inside.

"Ahsoka I hope you brought a change of clothes." Ahsoka shot him look and reached down and pulled her dress up over her head. When Marci looked, she had on her shorts and their T-Shirt with their logo on it.

"Of course I did" she smiled.

"What about your shoes?"

"They're in my bag" said Ahsoka as she slung her bag from her shoulder and pulled out her shoes.

"Hurry up and put them on! We're running out of time!"

"I'm hurrying!" she said shoving her shoes on as quickly as she could. Finally she managed to get both sides on. "Okay let's go!" They shoved their way to the entrance and were let in.

"The stage is this way!" shouted Marci leading the way.

There were bright lights and loud cheering. Music was blasting non-stop… "I missed this"

"You can bask in it later right now you need to focus!"

Ahsoka snapped out of her daze "Right" She climbed onto the stage to see Kix and Lang perform their mirror image matchup with each other. The last time Ahsoka saw them they were arguing as to who was going faster or slower than who. Now, they were perfectly in sync with one another. They were absolutely flawless. After a few more seconds they were done and it was the next crews turn.

"Soka-girl! Where have you been!?" Kix exclaimed grabbing her and giving her a big hug.

"Ah! Haha I've been busy lately. Kix! Let go your crushing me!"

"Oops, haha sorry about that Ahsoka."

"That's okay, so I finally get to show you all what I've been working on."  
"You sure you haven't lost it Tano?" a familiar voice asked behind her. Without even turning she already knew who it was. She smirked and slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Alex, I was wondering where you were. I thought maybe dancing was too much for you," said Ahsoka spewing venom in her words. Alex was the only one who criticized her. They were basically rivals; she had to admit…Alex was a pretty good dancer; he was their best B-Boy in the crew. Ahsoka however was about to change that tonight. After 3 minutes they were up again.

"Still remember the routine Soka?" said Marci.

"Of course I do" Ahsoka said with confidence.

"Good, I look forward to seeing your solo" replied Marci.

They took the floor and Ahsoka remembered every step. _Side, Side, kick and down. Side kick step, pop, and pop. Turn stop, side step left. Crouch, right hand down, legs in the air. Down, back up. _Finally the moment came for Ahsoka's solo part. The dance floor was cleared and Ahsoka did her thing.

She began to dub step, mixed in with some shuffling. That moved into some ticking and popping. All Ahsoka could here was the music and the "_OOOooo, and Daaaammmnn" _that the crowed was saying. Then to top it all off, she started to top rock and then _BAM!_ Ahsoka went into B-Boying. Her own crew stood in shock. She had never done this before, she was such a natural that it seemed as though she has been doing it for years. Alex stared at her and scowled, he thought to himself, 'I can do all of that and more. You think you're so great Ahsoka Tano? Well you have another thing coming to you. I'll show you who the best dancer on this crew is.' Finally the music ended and the floor was cleared to announce the winner of the competition.

"Alright! Everyone settle down! The moment you have all been waiting for has come!" It took a while before everyone finally settled down. "Now, I have the results from our judges!" he announced holding up a paper envelope with the winners names. "And the winner of the competition is…..Sarlacc Savages!"

The crowd erupted in applause and there was also some booing but it didn't matter.

"We did it Ahsoka! Where the hell did you learn how to dance like that? Damn girl! That was sick! Thanks to you we won!"

"I wasn't going to let you guys down" Marci hugged Ahsoka, but when he looked up, he back away.

"Marci what's wrong?" asked Ahsoka.

"Congratulations Snips that was some pretty impressive dancing." Ahsoka froze in place. Her muscles tensed, and she was afraid to turn around. 'How did he find me?' she asked herself.

"Master! I'm sorry I was following the scum who took my lightsabers and…" Anakin raised a hand to silence her. He then motioned for her to come. She did and they both silently walked out of the club and got into Anakin's speeder headed back to the Jedi Temple.


End file.
